


Lady Edelgard's Entertainment

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: Byleth finds a lost item that belongs to Hubert, only to find that it was all part of a plan...





	Lady Edelgard's Entertainment

It had been two months since Byleth had returned to the monastery after missing for five years. The students were quite concerned for her well-being when she had first came back, but now that she was adjusted, she had returned to her average life, exploring the monastery and it’s changes as well as bonding with her students. She glanced up along the stone walls, seeing pieces of the structure crumbled and dilapidated. Her brow furrowed with upset in her eyes. If only she was there for her students, perhaps things would have been different. As she walked along, she spotted a white fabric out of the corner of her eye. She cocked her head curiously and approached it, picking it up to examine it. 

It was a silken, white handkerchief, an “H” embroidered in the side. “Ah, this must be Hubert’s then.” She realized, nodding to herself as she folded it and set it in her pocket, heading off to find him. She soon found herself in the library, where Byleth was recently finding Hubert most often. Sure enough, he was there, scanning the bookshelves for volumes that he was interested in. “Hubert, good afternoon. I have something for you!” She said fondly, reaching into her pocket to retrieve his lost handkerchief. She presented it to him proudly, smiling as she explained. “Did you lose this, by any chance?” She asked, Hubert observing the item in her hand with a coy smirk on his lips. “Yes, this is mine. If I may ask, where did you find this?” She handed it over to him, shrugging nonchalantly. “It was just out in the alleyway near the dining hall. I found it on the ground while I was out for a walk.” He nodded in reply, glancing down to it in his palm. “Would you mind showing me where you found it?” He asked sternly, Byleth giving a confused expression. He attempted to reassure her. “I simply wish to investigate the area to find how it was lost there. I am not normally the type of person to lose track of my possessions...or anything, for that matter.” He explained. Byleth smiled in understanding. “O-oh, yes, I see. You’re right, it certainly is unusual that I find one of YOUR things lying about. I’d be happy to show you.”

They exited the library together and walked to the location Byleth had previously been, which was an alleyway near the dining hall. “I found it over here, just in the middle of the walkway. Maybe it had just slipped out of your pocket or mm-!” She gasped, muffled as Hubert yanked her back into his chest, placing the rag over her nose and mouth. Byleth began to scream from under the rag, the screams turning into muffled cries. The more she struggled, the weaker she became. Her mind was becoming cloudy. Hubert leaned over her, turning her head up to meet his eyes. His devilish, wicked grin spread across his face as he chuckled. 

“Ssshhhh, sshh, shhh…You have nothing to fear, professor...” He hushed her in a whispered tone, his free arm straddled over her chest as she fought to escape. Her movements began to slow, kicks and punches becoming less violent as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her eyelids soon closed and she fell limp in his arms. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen their exchange, hoisting her into his arms. “Now to report to her majesty…”

* * *

“Thank you, Hubert. I am glad it went exactly as planned.”

“Of course, my lady...but...are you certain you do not wish for her to be bound? It will not be a good situation if she is to lash out at us once she wakes.” 

“Hmm...wh-...wha…? A-ah…”

“Professor?” 

Hubert turned to regard the mint-haired female in the corner of the room who was now starting to come to. Her eyes flickered open, the bright lights around her causing everything to be blurry for moments until they adjusted. She looked around. It was a stone room, one that she had never seen in the monastery before. There were small traces of cobwebs in the corners, the room being completely emptied except for two items of furniture. In the center of the room, a king-sized mattress with a passionate red duvet neatly spread out over it. In front of it, against the wall was a throne. Her majesty, Edelgard sat in the throne with her legs crossed, a warm smile on her lips as she saw Byleth wake. 

“My teacher, how are you feeling? Are you with us yet?”

“E-Edelgard…?”

“Yes, it’s me. Hubert is here as well.” 

“Hubert...Nn…”

Byleth forced her hand against the wall to help herself stand, shooting a glare at Hubert. “Wh-what did you do?” 

Hubert smiled and laughed to himself, glancing towards the empress who sat upon her throne. “Her Majesty requested that I capture you and take you here. This location is one that is...precious to us. We did not want to expose its whereabouts, so instead...we decided that we’d have to take an alternative route.”

“So you decide to _attack me _?!”

“I do apologize, professor...I did everything that I could to prevent harm to you...Even withstood you kicking me in your struggle. I acted only under her majesty’s command...and with such a level of trust between us, surely you know that we are not here to harm you.”

Byleth glanced over to Edelgard, who had an apologetic look written in her eyes. The empress stepped from the throne and walked towards Byleth. “My teacher...I commanded Hubert to bring you here. This is true, but this is only because I am craving for an experience to bond the three of us further and strengthen our trust. Hubert and I have...actually been planning this for some time, but we needed to wait for the right moment. We have all been through a lot lately and I believe that we deserve some well-earnt relaxation and rehabilitation. A few hours of indulgence, if you will.”

Byleth scanned the room for a moment before turning her attention back to Edelgard. “Indulgence…? I’m sorry, but I don’t understand.”

Hubert decided to step in and explain. “Her majesty takes intervals of time to escape the stress of war. Without you for the past five years, it has proven to be quite difficult. These moments, she has confided in me to be a source of entertainment, if you will. I have come to enjoy it myself, truthfully.”

Edelgard scoffed, remembering just how hesitant and stiff Hubert was when they had first come up with this event. 

“So...you both just want to take a break..? That sounds fine, but...what are we going to do?” 

A dubious smile crept across Hubert’s face as Edelgard returned to her throne. 

“Perhaps it’s better to show you, my teacher...Are you ready for your orders?” Edelgard asked Hubert, whose eyes scanned Byleth as if she were a bleeding lamb, ready for the taking. She was trembling like a leaf, clearly torn between her “fight or flight” instincts. In truth, Byleth did not wish to ever hurt any of her students, especially Hubert and Edelgard. However, she was indeed cornered, uncertain of what was going to happen next. Hubert chuckled, fiddling with the cuff of his glove as he nodded. “Certainly.”

“Hubert, strip her now.”

“W-wha-?!”

Byleth’s eyes widened in surprise as Hubert forced his palm towards Byleth, a powerful, magic wavelength being thrust upon her. The woman felt herself crushed up against the wall, as if it had its own center of gravity. She gasped, realizing that Hubert had not slammed her up against the wall as to hurt her, but just to keep her restrained. He stepped close to her, a hand on the wall the keep the magical restraint active. The other wandered through the blue locks of her hair and cupped her face as he pushed a kiss onto her lips. At first, she was hesitant, soon melting into it and shyly beginning to kiss him back.

After so long of being a source of entertainment, willingly submitting to Edelgard’s hand over the years, Hubert had decided that now, he was the authority. He bit down hard on Byleth’s bottom lip, the woman crying out softly. She opened her mouth to him, his tongue roaming inside and exploring every inch and crevice. His hands were on her hips, fingers dipping into the hem of her shorts as roughly tugged them down along with her leggings. “W-wait-” Byleth cried out pathetically.

“Hubert, stop.” Edelgard commanded at the slightest bit of resistance. “My teacher? Do you not want this?”

Hubert stepped back, respectfully giving Byleth a chance to recover and speak. She panted as she recovered her breath, staying silent for several moments.. “I...I do…”

“Then, are you willing to let him continue?”

“Yes.”

Edelgard smiled softly, gesturing to her. “Thank you, professor...You will not regret this, I assure you.”

Hubert agreed with a nod, glancing back to Byleth. “If you need me to stop, simply tell me. It wouldn’t be much fun if I was the only one enjoying it…” 

“That doesn’t sound much like you at all.”

“Well, perhaps that is because you haven’t seen what I am capable of behind closed doors.” 

He explained, Byleth smiling up at him. She always guessed that he had some sort of soft-side. Her thoughts did not last long on that, however as Hubert continued his rough assault on her body. His tongue dragged along her neck and jugular, biting and sucking along the dips and curves. She tilted her head back, leaving herself completely exposed to him as he explored uncharted territory. 

“Such smooth, perfect skin...You know, professor...back when I was thinking about how gratifying it would have been to kill you, this area was one I was always fond of. I considered tearing a dagger through your throat...a much more personal, intimate death for someone who were to cross her majesty.” 

“Ah, Hubert...Y-you haven’t changed a bit, nn-”

“Hm. Perhaps you’re right.” He hummed lightheartedly as he pushed her long coat from her shoulders. The heavy coat plopped against the floor behind her, the noise echoing throughout the empty room as he went for her tunic, carefully undoing it and setting it aside. His motions at this point had slowed, the male being extremely meticulous. The aura that he radiated was positively frightening, naturally. Any wrong move and he could scare Byleth off for good, especially in such a vulnerable situation. Byleth turned away from him and covered her bare chest, Hubert gently touching her shoulder to push her and align her back with the wall once more. “Let me observe you...please.” He asked. “There is no need to be shy.” He held his gloved right hand up to his mouth, nipping the tip of the fabric to pull it from his fingers. He dropped it from his teeth into the heap of clothing beginning to build on the floor. His bare hand caressed her breast, twisting the nipple to become attentive. Byleth immediately shuddered and moaned at the feeling. He dipped his head and lapped at the swell of her breast, the salty flesh growing to be a taste that he would likely never forget. 

“H-Hubert, I...um…” She lifted her hips towards him, the mage smiling gently as a response. “Already? I never imagined you’d lack such restraint, Hm, no matter. Your Majesty? What do you think?” 

Edelgard was leaning back in her throne, already rubbing her thighs together in anticipation for the main event. “Continue. You may use the bed, if you’d like.”

“Well, I would personally much prefer a warm bed than to ravish our professor on this cold stone here.” Hubert said honestly, immediately scooping Byleth into his arms, walking her backwards to the bed. Once her knees hit the side, she eased herself into it, the male settling herself between her legs and kissing her shoulders. 

“How does her majesty wish for me to prepare our guest here?” He asked, looking up to Edelgard. She grinned, resting her chin on top of her hand. “You do have quite the talented tongue, Hubert.”

“I am flattered that you think so highly of me in that regard, my lady. If that is what you wish for, then it will be done.” With a firm push to her shoulder, Byleth was soon on her back, Hubert sliding her shorts, leggings, and underthings down in one quick pull. They were soon discarded to the floor, the male kneeling down on one knee and hooking Byleth’s legs over his shoulder. Had she a heartbeat, it would have certainly stopped in the moment she spotted his piercing green eyes examining her facial expression. He delivered a swift, stolen kiss to her inner thigh before dipping his head in. Byleth jerked away initially at feeling the warm tongue of her student push against her most private area. 

“Have you never been touched like this?”

“N-no…”

“You must be a virgin then...Hehehe...”

He chuckled softly in an evil tone, Byleth frowning. It seemed like he was making fun of her, her temper quickly disappearing as his lips met her privates again. He licked and sucked on every place he thought she would like, focusing primarily on her clit before dipping his tongue inside of her. To him, she tasted better than the finest of coffees. 

“A-Aaan-....Un- I-I’m-!” 

“She’s almost there, Hubert. Keep going.” Edelgard demanded, Hubert pulling her close by his hips to completely devour her as she shuddered. The throbbing of her clit against his lips signified that she had came, the male standing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, dabbing his lips dry of her wetness. 

“My, my...It seems you enjoyed that, professor…Now, I believe it’s my turn…” 

He spoke in a deep, low tone as he stood. He looked over her quickly, tears pricking at her eyes from the intensity of her orgasm as well as her chest rising and falling rapidly. She was short of breath, the male pressing his knees into the mattress to get into a suitable position. 

“Are you ready, professor? This might be uncomfortable at first, I’m afraid. Apologies in advance.”

“D-don’t make me wait any longer, please.” Byleth begged in reply. He nodded in understanding, unbuttoning his pants to pull out his member. The cool air stung the hot organ which had been trapped and pressing insistently against the fabric of his pants for far too long now. In the corner of his eye, he could see Edelgard leaning forward, completely enraptured by the sight. He could not fault her majesty in the slightest. Byleth was truly a sight to behold. 

He lined himself up with his hand, setting them both over her sides as he slowly pushed himself in. He groaned softly as he did, the tightness of a virgin being difficult to bear. 

“H-Hubert-” Byleth gasped his name, finding impatience in his pace. She reached her arms out, hands digging into his sides as she yanked him forward, her might causing him to bottom out inside of her. He was surprised, muttering something under his breath as he attempted to find his balance. 

It seemed Byleth was not wanting to wait. She was not looking for tenderness or for him to take his time with her. She needed him, and she needed him now. He flashed a devious smile and immediately set a punishing pace, the frame of the bed creaking with their movements. “Ah- ah!” Byleth cried out, reaching for him. Hubert allowed himself to give close, feeling her nails dig into his back through his cape and tunic. Perhaps next time, he would be doing this with her bare if Lady Edelgard were to command it. The feeling of nails in his back, the scrapes and marks that would be left there for days on end...merely battle scars from games and wars of passion, and how he loved it. Her other hand came up to rest in his hair, tugging it from the back of his head firmly. The last time she truly remembered the length of Hubert’s hair was when he was younger, his unruly curled locks being much longer than they were now five years later. The only part left was the locks resting over his eye, the female raking through to push them back. She wanted to see his whole face, both of his reptilian eyes boring into her own. At the particular angle of his hips, she threw her head back and cried out, bundling his hair in her palms to yank him forward. Then she heard a sound that she had never heard before.

Hubert whimpered. 

Even the mage himself was surprised that such a noise had escaped his throat, stopping his thrusts for a moment to meet her eyes. He was entirely flustered, seemingly unused to taking the dominant, leading position in all his times spent with Edelgard. His shallow cheeks and pale skin were lit with a red that Byleth had never seen on him. 

“T-that noise...was that you?”

“Think nothing of it.” He snapped out of defense. “I just enjoyed what you did there, is all.” He turned his gaze away from her, Edelgard snickering from her throne.

“So you like getting your hair pulled, Hubert? I never would have struck you as the kind.” 

He made a sour expression and said nothing, adjusting himself to close the gap between him and Byleth before drilling back into her. That awkward moment was quickly shed away once their hips snapped together, Hubert leaning forward to press himself close to her.

“H-harder-...A-almost there…” She begged him, arms squeezing around shoulders. She was close. 

Hubert felt himself reaching his limit quickly, snarling into Byleth’s neck. He bit his lip, trying to hold himself back just long enough...just until…

“Aaahn!” The professor cried out and arched her back off the bed, Hubert grunting and burying himself deep inside of her as he came with her. He stilled himself inside of her for several moments, feeling his arms become weak. Not wishing to collapse on his teacher, he rolled over to the side, throwing an arm over his face. In the midst of the two catching their breath, Byleth felt a warmth leak out of her entrance, realizing quickly that Hubert had finished inside. An expression of dread fell onto her face, the woman glaring at him.

“H-Hubert-! Did you just-!”

“T-this...this is a safe day for you, professor...according to my calculations…”

There was a soft applause as Edelgard strolled her way towards the bed. “That was impressive...what a masterful performance.” 

“T-thank you, Lady Edelgard…” Hubert stuttered between pants. 

“I’ve...never seen him this exhausted before…” Edelgard said with slight worry in her voice, picking up the cover to drape it over Hubert’s shoulder in hope that he would rest. 

“Now, my teacher...I believe it is my turn.” The empress smiled, Byleth shakily trying to collect herself as Edelgard moved onto the bed, pulling the professor into her lap. 

“Can you make that expression one more time...just for me?” She asked sweetly, manicured fingernails moving down to Byleth’s entrance. Edelgard’s fingers swiftly found their way inside and began to pump, her fingertips pushing against the sweet spot inside of her body, the one that was only JUST abused by the mage next to them. 

Byleth moaned softly against Edelgard’s armored shoulder, the pad of her thumb dancing along her clit. Soon enough, Byleth found herself throbbing and grinding up against Edelgard’s hand as she came for a third time now. She shuddered, collapsing against her student’s chest.

“Professor?” Edelgard glanced to make sure she was alright, the professor in the same state as Hubert now. Dazed and exhausted. This filled Edelgard’s heart with joy, seeing two of her favorite people in such a relaxed state. They had entertained her indeed. 

“We will have to do this again sometime.” She whispered softly as Byleth rested on her chest.

“Indeed.” Hubert croaked out from his spot on the bed, a small smirk sliding on his lips as he relaxed into the cushions. “An excellent decision, your majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. While I am not new at writing smut, this is my first Fire Emblem fic and I hope there will be many more to come. Please be sure to give me feedback! Feedback and criticism are what keep me going as an artist!


End file.
